Polyamoury
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Iceland loves his Nordic fellows. Though he was last to join the group, feelings of isolation bother him to the point that he talks to Finland and Denmark about it, and they decide to let him know in their own way how loved he truly is. (FinlandxIcelandxDenmark. Rated M to be safe.)


A/N: No graphic sex mentioned. I just want to try my hand at writing the Nordics in a polyamorous relationship. (Disclaimer: This whole fic is pretty much PWP and OOC-ish on many levels. This is a oneshot, but I could write future drabbles depending how much of a mood I'm in for writing this kind of thing asdfgh.)

Iceland woke up sleepily as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Finland's breath caressed his neck softly every few seconds in his slumber and his body squirmed as though he was dreaming about somebody, possibly his bed-buddy judging by how his hips seem keen to brush against Iceland's bare bottom. Iceland held back a gasp, keeping still so he could not wake Finland up. Or Denmark, who is sleeping in front of him, for that matter.

He remembered last night's events as vividly as the daytime. As they all live together in one big house with their own rooms, they're never lonely but in this one occasion Norway and Sweden's bosses called them for some important business reasons so in short, Finland and Denmark felt lonely without their usual partners so they took one look at Iceland and decided to give him a night to remember. And they fulfilled it in no time, as Iceland was shared between them, heated kisses and the full package.

The Icelander's cheeks heated profoundly at the memories. He was in the middle of their 'sandwich' last night most of the time and Finland and Denmark took turns screwing him from behind while the youngest male gave the other a blow job, body completely overwhelmed on all fronts with sneaky touches and caresses that left him almost a puddle of weakness. The hickeys littered on his torso tingled when he thought of the breathy moans Denmark breathed when Iceland gave him an almost clumsy handjob, but in his defence he would've done better if Finland wasn't so swift in pounding and balls-deep in the ashen-haired teen's bottom. Denmark helped lead the two in an elaborate foxtrot on Finland's double bed, often finding himself surprised at how refreshingly dominating Finland is once they give Iceland on of the few small breaks and kiss him senseless in a way that would bring colour to Sweden's cheeks. Iceland could barely move without feeling twinges in his hips and arms from the serious work-out last night.

That was why when Finland and Denmark finally woke up, they spent a while cuddling Iceland between them, having light pillow talk and giving his arms, legs and hips a massage as they remembered their first times having sex that involves being sandwiched.

"You guys really don't mind me being a part of this…?" Iceland asked out of the blue and Denmark kissed his lips, with Finland doing the same afterwards, but it didn't alleviate the unease balling in the young man's mind.

"Not at all, Icey," the Dane in front of him said cheerily and rested his hand on his hip, thumb drawing gentle circles on a love bite. "Just don't tell Norge about last night, he'll be jealous…~"

'Secret, huh?' Iceland thought with a grimace and half-buried his face in the pillow. Finland shot Denmark a look of worry. Is their new partner feeling regret?

"Iceland, just so you know…" he began soothingly, placing his hand on the worried teen's cheek. "We don't mind you being here at all. Last night was really fun compared to what I usually do. The new change made me feel closer to you and Denmark."

"Same," Denmark quipped and Iceland moved slowly to roll onto his back so he could glance between them.

"It's not that I didn't want sex with you guys," he said, "I haven't even done something like last night before, and it seemed sudden but I went through with it."

"You remember the safeword, right?"

"Yeah," Iceland blinked. Who'd forget a safeword like 'Ikea?' Don't ask Denmark for safeword ideas. "Guys, seriously, I'm just weirded out because threesomes are new to me. If I didn't like the sex, I'd just say it." Denmark's pretty clingy, but he has seen him withdraw at times last night when Iceland looked in too much pain or unsure.

"Hey, how about we get everybody involved next time?" Denmark excitedly suggested.

"Count me out."

"Aww," Denmark huffed, "but okay."

"You're so cute, Icey," Finland cooed again and sniffed his hair, hugging him around the waist. The teen rolled his eyes and shook his head before seeing Denmark holding his phone and quickly realising that he was taking a photo.

"Hey!" Iceland sat up in panic and reached to snatch the phone away, to delete whatever embarrassing photo he took, but he heard the 'bleep' noise confirming it's been sent in an email. "Who did you send it to?!"

"To Sweden to show him what he's missing out on," Denmark sniggered.

"Don't just take my picture like that without asking!" Iceland ranted, but suddenly cringed at a jab of pain in his lower back and fell onto his back on the soft mattress. Finland stroked his stomach and side, trying to relieve the pain. He glared at Denmark.

"Denmark, delete the photo," he said sternly and the Dane pouted, fingers tapping the smartphone screen quickly when he received a reply from Sweden and he smiled brightly, opening the message and showing it to them.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones having a great time last night! They found Netherlands at the bar and he joined in!"

"What!?" Finland gaped at the photograph and Iceland pushed himself up on his elbows to see it clearly. The photo is a selfie taken on Sweden's phone with the three in bed with the Dutchman lying between them while smoking from his pipe with an irritated look on his face, looking like he was trying to hide the bondage collar that his bed-buddies evidently clipped on him last night. Lying by his side with a sly smirk, Norway had his middle finger stuck out to the Sweden's phone. Sweden himself just stared blankly at his phone's camera.

"That settles it!" Denmark declared determinedly, hurriedly texting the Swede back. "Netherlands is joining us next time in Icey's place!"

"We don't want to do it with him," Finland sighed, "YOU want to do him."

"Not true!" But the blush in his cheeks betrayed him. "Okay, but have you SEEN Netherland's muscles?! They're like Sweden's and oh my Odin, run your hands on those abs and you're set for Valhalla for life!"

Iceland would never get his head around his bed-partner's sex habits or why they like the appeal, but he'd prefer sex with one person at a time – it feels like less work and complications to him, like how last night was in some parts like the bickering on who gets to top first, but it gives Iceland a warm feeling seeing Denmark and Finland discuss what they're all going to do. It was why when Sweden and Norway returned home that he explained to Norway that he doesn't really feel up to sex in a group that much, so like a loving partner Norway and the other three males respected his decision and didn't say anything to pressure him into joining them. To get his thoughts together in times like this, Iceland would write little sentences in a secret notebook that only he has access to.

'_We do love each other – it's a weird setting for some people, having 5 people live together in a romantic relationship without having sex every day, but we genuinely love each other. I love how Sweden pulls me onto his lap while we relax in front of the fire, I love how Norway lets me shower with him, I love how Finland sings while I help him cook and… I guess I love that dork Denmark. Yeah. He always makes every day entertaining and worth living through. Their smells I can tell from a mile away when nobody else could, the times we spend on holidays and embracing each other through the dark times, I love them.'_


End file.
